Your My Ray Of Sunlight
by Jayneak47
Summary: Paul drinks, Jane inflicts pain. They both have things to numb their own problems as to not dwell on them, but when they collide, will facing there problems bring them closer together? rubbish at summary
1. Chapter 1

Jayneak47 is a writer who has sadly never finished a story, but that is about to change here and now (hopefully). Here is my new Twilight story:

You're My Ray Of Sunlight

Jane's P.O.V

TV had fascinated me in this new day and age, but I kept up with the times as much as possible. I knew how to use the most usual things in the age of technology, though no one else took the time. I was watching a movie entitled "A little Princess," and a particular thing the young Sarah girl said stuck with me through the rest of the day.

She said, "I am a princess; all girls are. Even if they live in tiny old attics, even if they dress in rags, even if they're not young or smart, they're still princesses. All of us. Didn't your father ever tell you that? Didn't he?" My father never told me that. In fact, Alec and I never knew our father, and we never found out why. I never asked. Walking through our tunnels, the line plagued my thoughts and angered my mind. Why had I never asked about him? Our father? Somehow it was more important to me now than it was centuries ago.

I entered Alec's room and stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Jane?"

"Who is our father? Or who was?"

"We don't have a father, Jane." He turned to face me. "Why has it begun to bother you now?" I wouldn't tell him about the young Sarah; he would think me weak for caving into my emotions.

"No reason. It just bothered me that we only thought of ourselves as created."

"I don't want to remember ourselves as humans. Not today."

"The flesh freaks me, too." We shared a small smile.

Paul's P.O.V

"Ok, I admit I have problems controlling my temper," I said to Jacob. He had dragged me out of the Cullen's house for caving for something the bulky leech had said to me.

"Well, find a way to deal with it before we lose our treaty and have some godforsaken war. I can't risk losing Nessie right now." He turned around and walked back inside. I sauntered into the forest, looking at my feet. Damn Imprints. Why do they take up all my brother's time? That's the only time we ever really act like dogs. Jumping to our Imprint's every beck and call, I thought to myself with enough anger to shudder, but not uncontrollably. Having an Imprint was gross. Especially with Claire and Nessie. They make Quil and Jake look like pedos.

My shudders stopped and I climbed a tree to stare into the night sky. Stars were confusing, so I'd be dead lost on the sea. But I would be happy lost; the stars are the only things that almost calm me down.

Almost.

Edward's P.O.V

Everyone was watching the video game competition between Emmet and Renesmee. People were mostly cheering on Renesmee because Emmet always won and they wanted to see him fail, except obviously Rosalie, but only by a little bit. Her thoughts were conflicted.

Come on, Ness, but at least have a tie No, Emmet needs to win But Ness is only a child.

I silently chuckled at her confliction. That's when the phone rang. Carlisle got up to answer it. I absently listened to the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, my dear friend."

"Aro, so nice to hear from you."

Lying through your teeth was the only way with Aro, but why was the head of the Volturi calling?

"I was wondering, my dear friend, how the halfling is coming along?"

"Renesmee is fine, thank you."

"Good. Good."

There was a silence.

"You've called, Aro, and excuse me for saying, but you don't much like technology."

"Yes, you remember. I call because I have favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"We are much interested in those wolves of yours and I would like to send one of my guard to have a look at them."

I stood up abruptly. I felt Bella's eyes on me but I continued to listen.

"And why are you interested, may I ask?"

"Because they are nothing like the children and that interests me. I know you have looked at and studied their nature when you could."

"But only at a safe distance."

"Your pets will not be Well, what am I saying? Who can stop her, really?"

I stepped closer to where the phone was, Bella tailing me.

"Who are you planning on sending, Aro?"

"My Jane, of course, though she was nowhere near happy with my decision. She's packing at this very moment to catch the plane. Sad, though, that she has to be around all those humans."

"Aro, I can't agree that..."

"Must go, my old friend. Dinner is here."

And the line went dead.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O.

I ran over to Carlisle to grab the phone, but the line went dead. I crushed the phone out of anger.

"Edward?" Bella was holding my other hand. Concern was in her voice and in her head but I just couldn't find the words to answer her.

Carlisle patted my shoulder and walked back to the family. He switched the TV off. There were lots of whys and whats until they caught a look of Carlisle's face.

"What is it?" Jacob asked for all of them on the edge of their seat.

"Jane's coming, isn't she?" Everyone turned to Alice. I walked back over and glared at her.

"If you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because my head has been hurting with all the blank spots to do with the wolves. It was hard to see her because most of the important bits were missing. I couldn't really tell if she was coming! It was just a guess! Don't badger me, Edward. I would have told you if I had known!" With that Alice ran up to her room, with Jasper close behind her.

"That's not the most important news, though."

"What is?" Bella asked this time.

"She's coming to find out about the wolves." Jacob stood upright, looking just about ready to pummel someone.

"She's coming for us?"

"Yes."

"Sam won't like this. I don't like this!"

"We can't just kill her, Jacob," I said, reading his thoughts, "That would start a war, a vampire war. She's that important to the Volturi."

"We can't just "

"But we have to," Carlisle said, interrupting. "Or they will find a way to punish us for our disobedience."

There was a silence until Jacob had to burst out the door. Renesmee tried to stop him but Bella took her in her arms.

"Leave him. He has a message to deliver."

"Where the hell is the bitch gonna stay? 'Cause she can't stay here." Emmet said.

"I imagine she'll tell us when she gets here tomorrow."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jacob's P.O.V

Running through the forest was a nightmare. I couldn't run slowly. Sam would hate if I delayed relaying the message. But I couldn't go fast because apprehension was infectious in the pack.

When I finally got to Emily's, they were all there, laughing and smiling, even Paul. I'm guessing he's drunk; that's the only time he's ever happy. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some chips only to find Sam staring at me.

"What's up, Jacob? I can smell your anger and apprehension." Dammit, was it that bad?

"I got news, bad news." Everyone shut up then.

"Go on."

"A Shit, I can't process how to say this without "

"Just say it, man. We can take it," Seth hollered.

"No, I don't think most of you can, and I think it would be a good idea for most of you to step outside."

"But..."

"NOW." Both Sam and I used our Alpha voices. Everyone got up and trudged outside.

"What is it, Black?" Sam was eyeing me with less pressure now.

"Jane, the leech from the royals, is coming here." Half the pack started shaking.

"All the royals, too?"

"No, just her, but the main thing is she isn't coming to look at Renesmee, she's coming to look at us." Half the pack transformed with a loud rip, including Sam, who can usually control his temper.

"What the fuck?" Paul was still human and hadn't transformed for some reason. "Why us?"

"They think of us as pets, and want to study us up close."

"We're not lab rats."

"Tell that to them." Sam tilted his head to the forest and most of the pack ran in. Paul and I transformed and followed.

The Cullens and us need to talk.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

Jane's P.O.V

I didn't lash out, I didn't say pain and torture anybody, I just sauntered into my room and began to pack my tech. I would buy more normal clothes when I got into Forks. My instructions were clear and I would follow them to the letter, but I would let my anger out later.

I changed into black jeans, flats and a purple hoodie to camouflage with humans and walked to the airport that wasn't actually that far away. I hopped on a plane and locked away my blood lust for the long trip. The plane went straight to Canada, so I caught another plane to Seattle and took a cab to forks.

I paid for a halfway trip because the cabbie stunk and I could no longer hold my nose. I enjoyed the walk to the Cullens through the forest.

Actually, I was making heaps of noise and slicing trees in anger for being sent by Aro, of all people he could have chosen. "It's because I trust you the most," he said. Oh, fuck off, woman lover.

I slowed my approach to the Cullens, putting on my black backpack with all my things higher on my shoulders. They were all there, waiting. I hoped to god they had noticed my little tantrum.

"We noticed, but we're not too thrilled, either." I smiled and Edward winced.

"Fear not, dear Cullens, I am not here to hurt you. At least not intentionally." Most of them hissed.

"Jane, what are your instructions for being here?" I looked over at Carlisle and grimaced.

"I am to attend school with the wolves and watch them in their natural habitat. It's called the reservation yes?"

"Yes, but where are you staying?"

"Anywhere that has Wi-Fi."

"Really?"

"Just because the master doesn't like tech, doesn't mean I don't." That's when their odor hit my sensitive nose; I gagged in my head at the sight of the lot of them.

"I'm Sam, Alpha of the Res pack." He had short cropped black hair and walked over to shake my hand. I just stared at him.

"And I'm Jacob, Forks pack Alpha." I nodded since he didn't approach me. I eyed the whole lot of them, and then one caught my eye. He was shuddering vigorously but his eyes were locked on mine the whole time.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like he's having a heart attack." Sam turned and saw Paul. He broke through the others to get to him but the boy transformed before my very eyes. The transformation frightened the hell out of me, but my face remained blank. He was a weird looking wolf, white with brown highlight markings on him.

"Paul!" Sam shouted as the "PAUL" ran away in the other direction.

"Did that have anything to do with me?" I asked curtly.

"Um " Jacob looked at Sam.

"No."

"Awww, too bad. I was hoping it was." I smiled. "I'll stay in a hotel in Seattle, and come up for school."

"School?"

"Most of you do still go, don't you?"

And with that I blurred away in the direction I had come, in search of a hotel or motel to spend my thousands.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Paul's P.O.V

What the hell happened just now? The leech no, Jane no, that bloodsucker, just I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was her and how my life was linked to her somehow and No. No, no, no! I couldn't have

Paul, what happened back there? It was Jacob, thank god. Sam would probably hide my ass.

I think I just I might have

First time you've ever been lost for words, hey Paul. He laughed but this was nowhere near funny and he could tell.

I I imprinted on the leech, Jacob.

He was silent. I was silent. We were both lost for words. His wolf head turned to me curiously.

You of all people don't like being close to them and now you're

I know.

Wow. How does this work, then?

Dunno.

We reached Emily's, transformed back, put our clothes on and walked in. Everyone was silent. I grabbed a beer and sat at the small island in the kitchen. Nobody spoke for a while not even optimistic Seth.

"I better get her enrolled then," Sam said, getting up.

"How are you going to that?" Jacob questioned nonchalantly.

"I guess she's gonna have to be family."

Jane's P.O.V

The hotel had a big room for me and I used my alias to sign in: Drina. I always use it because I just can't use my real one. I feel like Jane when I use my Jane name if that makes sense.

I lay on the bed thinking about my "mission" and how I was going to do it. I took my laptop out of my black backpack and turned on my Spotify account. Listening to Evanescence helped quiet my thoughts and that's what I did for the rest of the night.

Lithium

Paul's P.O.V

I went out into the forest with my beer and began to stare at the stars, but my mind was distracted by her face. Her red eyes and her lips. I shook my head. What the hell is wrong with me? She's a leech but she's the most important thing in my life right now. Looks like I'm going back to school with the rest of the pack to look after her.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Waking up early is not my style. I have to get dressed and meet the guys at the parking lot at the school. None of us are really bothered with school since we can start again at any time. I get into the school by running and meet all the pack. As usual, everyone stares at us. I never really found out why that was. Then I see Jane.

She's wearing a purple hoodie with bermuda shorts and purple flats. When did she get new clothes? She looks normal now. She walks into the gates with her head down and her hood up. She looks so out of place to me. Maybe that's because I know what she used to look like. When she gets closer, I notice she's listening to an iPod. Her backpack from yesterday is clinging to her body.

"The news is she's Sam's niece. She is Jane Uley from now on, got it?" We all nod at Jake and head into school.

Jane's P.O.V

School is useless. I arrive at my first class and everyone stares at me, but mostly I just sit there hiding under my hood listening to music. After the first class I'm bombarded with the smells of wolves.

"We're keeping an eye on you," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I have control, you know. I'm not ravenous like most."

"Yeah, well, we're watching out for you 'cause you're Sam's "

"Niece, I know. I've heard."  
We walked to my next class which was chemistry and the boys finally left me alone. I sat next to a girl in the only seat left. She smiled and I slightly returned it. The teacher droned on about chemical reactions and such but I noticed the girl sliding something over to me. It was a note.

Hi, I'm Wisty. You're Sam's niece, right?

I looked at her and she smiled shyly and I thought for a second, Was she alone or was she just being nice because I'm the new girl?

I'm Jane, and yes I'm Sam's niece.

Oh I just wanted to know. I was TRYING to be social.

Trying?

I'm the school loner.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at her and realized that even if Alec didn't want to remember, I did. I remember being the odd one out in school. I remember not having any friends. I remember only having myself to play with.

I'm just like you, but we can be friends if you want.

Really?

Really.

I saw her smile as she stared at the teacher.

At the end of the lesson, Wisty and I walked out of class together.

"What's it like being around all of them?" I looked at where she was pointing. The pack was on the opposite side of the corridor, watching me.

"Sam asked them all to look out for me."

"But they haven't come to school in months."

"I'm special to Sam so they were forced to come back." I relished being in that stinky wolf's family, but I remembered it was only pretend.

"Cool." I noticed she was slightly looking at the small boy in the middle of the pack. "So what have you got next, Jane?"

"P.E."

"Oh, me too." We got to the lesson and we were told to do laps. I was about to go at vampire speed when I noticed that I wasn't a vampire at the moment, I was human. Wisty did run fast, thank god, so I didn't have to run too slow.

Lunch was weird to walk into, and I mean weird. Everyone had a table, even the pack. Wisty said she just sat outside in the sun, but I steered her towards an empty table near the wolves.

"We can't sit there. Courtney sits there."

"Well, I'll tell her to bugger off." She giggled a bit and got out her lunch. I got out my laptop.  
"Do you like music?"

"Yeah, why?" I put up Spotify and put some music on quietly while she ate. We didn't talk but it wasn't uncomfortable. After the song ended I went to search for another one. Then a head appeared. She was a brunette and had a posse behind her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Stupid question to ask but yes, I am."

"Wisty, you should have told her what happens when someone sits at my table."

"She warned me but I didn't listen." She eyed me and I eyed her back.

"You need to move."

"No, I don't." It felt like everyone's eyes were on us but I ignored them. I stood and knew the pack's eyes were already on the situation.

"Wisty, you bitch. Why didn't you tell this girl ?"

"That girl you just so wrongly called 'bitch' has a name. And you will do her and her parents a favor by calling her by it."

"Ha, as if."

"Then I'm not even going to think of moving."

"Ma-m-maybe we should m-m-move Jane." I ignored Wisty and continued to stare at the girl.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, new girl. I'm Courtney Shyler; I give crap to those who are crap." Her posse laughed.

"Let me," I said, moving towards her, "let you in on a little secret, my girl. Anyone who gets in my way or Wisty's gets this " And I grabbed her arm and twisted.

"Hey, you "

"From the cuts on Wisty's arms I can tell she's been hurt by manicure nails. Not her own because she has bitten nails. You hurt her, I hurt you, savvy?" Courtney had been squealing after all this time and nodded her head. I let her go and smiled. "This is our table now. Go sit outside."

"You absolutely bloody little "

"She said this is her table now, Courtney, so move." I turned and saw Paul looking Courtney in the eye. "Now."

"But Paul, I " His face showed no business allowed so she finally backed away. "I will so get you later."

I sat back down and eyed Paul with an expressionless face, but he got up and walked out.

"What's up with him?"

"Paul had a serious relationship with Courtney, but he broke up with her, simply because she irritated him somehow."

"Sounds like a typical story to tell."

"You wouldn't believe the ending."

Paul's P.O.V

I hate this. Courtney was an absolute bitch like she always is and I stood up for the leech who hurt a human. A human I was very well supposed to protect, that was why I stayed up late patrolling with my brothers, not just for fun. I walked out of the cafeteria feeling confused, and angry. Seth followed me.

"Paul."

"What? Seth, why must you be the puppy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the only one who actually follows us older ones around like a puppy."

"Well, excuse me for caring." He sighed. "We used to hang out; we were the only ones without Imprints. We thought they were lame as hell."

I stopped walking and turned to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "We would have been love struck sooner or later. We both couldn't always ignore our instincts, Seth." And then I walked away.

"What about my sister?"

"Her too, her too."

Truth is, I had had a small crush on Leah Clearwater, but I wasn't her type. Sam was the only one she cared for. Maybe Leah will Imprint, who knows, but I'll always have a tiny soft spot for her. I walked off the school premises and into the forest. I would meet the rest of them at the Cullen's, where we were supposed to meet every day after school.

I was lovesick.

Jane's P.O.V

After school Wisty and I exchanged cell numbers, promising to text each other later that day. Then I was blocked by the stinky wolves.

"We have to go to the Cullen's place." I hissed with annoyance. I really hated all of them.

"Why."

"'Cause that's where we've been told to meet, and your uncle wants you there." They all laughed but I hissed with obvious annoyance. As soon as I was covered by the forest, I ran as fast as I wanted, finally. 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Ray Of Sunlight Chapter 2. I own Nothing, SADLY. xd ENJOY! If anyone is reading this please review!**

****Jane's P.O.V

I got there and my 'uncle' was there.

"Jane."

"Mutt." I said it with respect but he growled at me anyway. I enetered the house and everyone stared at me. "What?"

"Your apparently friends with a human."

"Yes mind-reader I am."

"That makes no sense."

"Doesn't it?" I plopped down as the wolves enetered. They all just stared at me.

"You have a plan to take her right?" Jacob asked me.

"I'm horrified to even think you would think that of me." I said without looking at him.

"You cant touch that girl-" I stood angrily.

"Whats her name, do you know?" They looked around, flustered. "Exactly, that girl has been an outsider for most of her life at school. Now I wanna be a friend because no one deserves that ever ALRIGHT!"

"Jane-" Jasper tried to question me but I flipped him off.

"God, maybe ill suck her dry tomorrow." Then I exited the door only to find the wolf named Paul from yesterday."What?"

His face seemed conflicted, as if he had no idea what to do with himself standing there. He wanted to talk but didnt and he wanted to move but couldnt.

"Why...why-"

"Im going back to my hotel room goodbye. Next time you try and talk to me, make sure you know what your saying." With that I ran off.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

I stared ta her, not knowing what to say except in my head.

"What?"

_Your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and your all mine._

_"W_hy..._Why-"_

__"I'm going back to my hotel room goodbye. Next time you try to talk to me, make sre you know what your saying." And then she ran off. I wanted to chase after her but knew that would be wierd. _Why do I have to like her, why cant i like leah or something, that would be even better! _Wait, did I really just think that? I enetered the Cullen's hose but I bumped into the emotion one.

"We need to talk."

"Fuck off."

"We're talking." And he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

"Get off me you ass hole of a leech." He threw me against a tree and flipped me off. "What do you want?"

"Jane is difficult to understand."

"Why would I care-"

"You imprinted on her didnt you? It matters doesnt it?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Who told you?"

"Edward told me, and you have a lot of blood on your hands with her. If you do or say anything, go easy."

"Yeah." I could feel him staring at me. I opened my eyes. "What?"

"Go after you moron, you've been wanting to this whole time!"

Jane's P.O.V

There was a knock on my door. I was playing sims but i reluctantly go up to answer it and see...

"Paul?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go to whoevers reading, i got three reviews that I didnt know about so sorry, but thanks guys! XD**

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

"Have you got any beer in this hotel?" he walked in uninvited and opened my mini fridge taking out a can of beer placed in there. "Thanks." Then he lounged on my sofa liked he owned it and switched the tv channel to football. In momentary shock I didnt say anything until reality hit me and I stood in front of him and glared smiling. Satisfiyingly he flinched.

"What the hell are you doing here, and I wont hesetate to have fun if you dont answer."

"Ive got to watch you."

"I have enough watch dogs at school from you pricks, why cant I stay in my own comfort alone?"

"No one trusts you Jane."

"Im not asking them to." He ignored me and went back to watching the game as if I was no threat to him. Shock itched my mind but I had to get him out og here. Threatning him would only anger people.

"Dont they have beer where you live?" He didnt even look at me.

"I'm a alcoholic apparently so the only thing there is water and milk. I go out for fun, since they wont let me have any." Drunkeness was a horrible trait to have in my opinion. It made humans look even more weak and un evolved as I thought tham to be.

"Im about to go out, Ill give you $50 for your "fun" if you get out of my hotel room so that I can go."

"Where are you going Jane?" This time I ignored him. I went into the bathroom to change into a black dress I found in a store on the way home and curled my hair. The only reason I was doing this was so that I wouldnt get in trouble feeding the way Ive been forced to. The tricky way to feed is fun but not as satisfying. I stepped out and grabbed my cell as it buzzed. I felt Paul's eyes on me then.

_News? -Alec_

_Not yet, its been one day. -Jane  
_

"Where are you going?"

"Do you want the $50 or not." He nodded and I passed him a wad of bills and opened the door. He walked out and down the hall and I locked the door and walked the opposite direction. He was wierd, not really afraid of me...or not afarid to die?

**Paul's P.O.V**

I knew I had been an ass walking into her room like that but I found it hard to talk to her for two reasons. 1.) she was a vampire, which I had sworn to always hate after they killed Seth's dad. 2.) She was imposing and threatning and I knew what she was capable of, I find it hard to deal with pain at the worst of times.

Leaving the hotel I followed Jane. She walked down a couple streets and then entered a bar. I followed her in and hid behind a group of dancers as she walked up to the bar. She ordered a drink with...a flirtacious look at the bartender. I moved a little closer to hear a started conversation.

"So, whats up beautiful?" She smiled at his compliment. She doesnt like mushy stuff like that does she?

"I just came out after breaking up with my boyfriend. I wanted some fun." she winked at him, and he grinned.

"Thats too bad, but at least you walked up to my bar right?" She smiled and took a pretend sip from her drink. I kind of missed the next half of the conversation, but saw him come out and sit next to her. She ignored his hand on her thigh as they still talked. I was fighting with that stupid voice inside my head telling me to get him off my imprint. Then they got up and went into a door. I followed leaning against the wall so I could just see into the window. They were making out, as if really getting into it. I was in shock, she's a volturi isnt she, dont they have codes and stuff. They made out for quite a long time that I turned away shaking. Another bartender came over to me. She was a brunette petit girl. I smiled nonchalantly.

"That your girlfriend in there?"

"What? No."

"Could have fooled me, your shaking as you secretly spy on them." I shook my head looking away. Then she put something cold in my hand. "Have a beer, and call me if you need another."

"Should I start a tab?"

"No, Ill pay. Breakups are bitches that come back to bite you in the ass." I nodded my thanks. I drank the beer and looked at the girl too.

After...13 beers...I think, I was making out with her behind a different door. Now Jane and me were making out with bartenders. It fgelt wrong but I was to lazy and drunk to break away from this girl who had owned my mouth.

"I just had a break up too."

"Oh yeah, coincidence huh."

"More than that, that guy making out with your ex is my ex. How funny." I laughed without really wanting to. After that, I couldnt remember anything alse much. Next thing I knew, I woke up with Jake slamming ice water in my face.

"Get up you drunkee, we got school."

**Short yes sorry, but if anyone is reading, I wont take as long to update next time, pinkie promise. Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go to whoever's reading, I'm sorry it took so long to update, i just finished my other twilight story The other side of me, and I have 46 reviews so I'm in a happy mood :) I'll finish this one regardless of who replies or not.  
**

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

The guy was blood type O+ which made it hard to stop drinking from him. Best blood type, contrary to belief. I drank from his neck, but obviously he didn't notice, he thought I liked him or something.

"Can I have your number, I'm moving out this town next week." I smiled ruefully.

"I'll find you if I need cheering up again." I walked out and caught whiff of wet dog. I looked through a door and saw Paul making out with some girl, his eyes were glazed, so he was drunk obviously. The girl dropped him and he fell to the floor in a heap. The girl walked out and smiled at me like she did me a favour. I left her a tip.

I dragged Paul outside and put him in a cab.

"Take him to the res, to house at the end. People will get him." I paid him a $10 bill and he drove off as I went back to my hotel room to play sims in silence.

* * *

Early in the morning I made my way to school. My look was different from the previous day, curly hair in a ponytail. I was wearing shorts again, but denim one's this time. I had flats on and a tube top that was black. My hoodie was again in place.

I sat on the steps, since no one had gone in yet, looking around for Wisty. I heard the wolves having a conversation and listened in.

"How'd I get home last night?"-Paul

"You came in a taxi, Emily and Sam got you."-Jacob. I inwardly huffed. This was ridiculous, I was bored. I had to find out something about them and today was Friday. I walked and they instantly quieted.

"You all can fight yes?" They nodded. "I want you to fight me one at a time tomorrow. I promise not to use my power."

"You could lie."

"Skeptical wolfe Jacob, I may be sadistic, but I don't lie." and then I met up with Wisty on the steps.

"You ok there Wisty?" I asked her. She looked a little on edge.

"My brother moved out yesterday after his shift. Said he met a girl after he just broke up with his girlfriend. He wouldn't stop talking about her." Coincidence, I think not.

"You want to hang out this weekend, go to the mall?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

**Paul's P.O.V**

My head was pounding but I was used to ignoring it. In Gym I stood next to Jane, since we had mixed gender classes.

"Did you send me home last night?" she ignored me and listened to something her 'friend' said. "Jane?!"

"What!?" She whipped around so fast I fell back a step.

"Problem Paul? Jane?" I stared at Jane as she answered the teacher with a no."

* * *

At lunch Jane sat at Courtney's table again. She was waiting for her human friend.

"Paul stop staring, people are whispering about you." I shrugged at Seth and picked at my burger. A scream came through the hallway. Jane was already up and we followed her. She headed towards the field and we all caught sight of Courtney's friend beating up Jane's friend. Jane was outside as we watched. Jacob followed shortly after.

"What the hell!" Jane grabbed the girl and pulled her back, making her fall on her back. She lifted up the injured girl and walked inside towards the bathroom.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I knew that something was happening but I ignored instinct. Bears like Courtney like to prove their dominance. I took Wisty in to the bathroom and cleaned her up.

"Can't you fight?"

"I'm a loner remember, people left me alone."

"My fault then."

"That's not what I said!" I looked at her intently.

"On the weekend we'll go out and you'll forget this, promise, today on this Friday, do something for yourself. I'll worry about Courtney."

"Don't get expelled for me." I shrugged.

"I make no promises."

* * *

Friday school ended and I went to sniff out Courtney. Her trail led to a beach and she was sitting with her friends laughing away. I ran towards her and grabbed her arm, twisting it. "Remember me?" she spit in my face and I tackled her to the ground. "I told you to leave us alone, I said it right into your ear, in this same painful position, or do you have short-term memory Dory?" I twisted her arm some more and she screamed.

Arms wrapped around me and I was pulled away from Courtney. They were strong arms, me fighting kind of locked them tighter. I was taken deep into the trees and let go. I turned and saw Paul.

"The fuck are you doing?!" he looked at me with calm face.

"Your angry."

"Course I'm fucking angry, that bitch had no right to sick her henchwoman on Wisty." he laughed and I snapped. I smiled at him and he fell to the ground. "Anymore questions dog?" he moaned in pain and writhed. I don't know how long I looked at him with hatred, but I stopped at some point and he transformed into a wolf. He growled at me and I hissed. I wanted to break his little neck. I lunged at him but his ears went down on his head. I stopped.

"You don't want to fight me, or you can't mutt?" he shook his head hard and growled again. "Made up your mind then?" he hit a tree and ran off.

* * *

I had to stop her, she looked ready to kill Courtney, but then she took out her anger on me. I knew that anger, I felt it all the time over the littlest things. Everyone knew my temper was short. When she finally stopped whatever it is she did to me, that anger erupted out of me just as it did her. I felt her rage but as my own, but then when I looked at her...she calmed me. Like I was laying in the sun or under the stars, lost in their light. I tried to be angry again but it didn't work. I lost my nerve and ran away.

I ran all the way to the other side of town and howled.

We both have anger issues, and underneath all that, I'm god damn shy. Is she too?

**Review if you want (:P) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go to whoever's reading, I'm sorry it took so long to update.  
**

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

I needed to kill something to get rid of this feeling but I didn't know what to kill. I couldn't go after Courtney cause that would raise suspicion about me. I ran towards the border and ran as fast as possible. I needed to rip something up or drain something of blood or put pain on something-

"Drinking helps." I turned fast seeing Paul there. I hadn't heard him, or smelled him. I couldn't have been that distracted, could I? "Oh, yeah, vampires can't get drunk." I snarled at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Believe it or not, I'm responsible for you." I snarled and turned away from him. He was so obnoxious and becoming yet he was weak, every time he came up against me he would bail.

"I'm going to warn you that I am in a killing mood."

"Your frustrated, I'm more than frustrated. Lets fight, I won't change and you won't use your power." My head went blank.

"You would fight me?" he laughed, **laughed**. I flashed over to him, my face up in his face.

"I've never actually seen you fight for yourself princess. I don't think you can." I smiled at him and got a satisfying flinch.

"I'll fight you on your terms then." he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm delighted." and then he bowed. This made me actually smile but then I felt rage bubble in me again, so I lunged for his throat.

He rolled out of my way and grabbed my arm twisting and holding it to my back. I felt his breath on my ear.

"Can you actually fight, are you just out of practice." I mumbled a curse and pushed him backwards until I heard a thump. I twisted his arm, releasing my arm to his weak point and tripped him off his feet. I straddled him and smiled flashing my teeth. "Vey good princess." Just to feel better I put my mouth to his neck. His pulse quickened and I smiled ruefully. "Jane, it was only a game, you should feel better now right. No more anger? I feel a whole lot better." I stopped myself and looked at him.

"You were trying to...help me?" he stared at me with an expression on his face. An expression I'd never seen on anyone's face, and it made me lean down to him.

"I was, yeah. Your like me, we both get angery at some points and we don't know how to deal with it." he slowly lifted his hand and started to stroke my face but I blinked and whizzed off him and backwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" and I ran off.

**Paul's p.o.v**

The fight was fun I must admit, she looked angry at first but then she looked like she was having fun. I enjoyed spending time with her. I didn't mentally kick myself for hanging out with a vamp, I just enjoyed it. And when she tackled me to the ground, she looked at me with an intensity I wanted to get used too. I tried stroking her face, being calm and careful. She was like a stray cat, she had to come to me, not the other way around. She ended up running away from me. I kicked a tree when I got up and growled. This girl is going to drive me nuts.

* * *

**Saturday**

The pack met on the field and waited for Jane to arrive. Edward kept staring at me and I had to growl at him to stop him looking at me. Eventually though he made his way over to me and sat down.

"What do you want?"

"Jane doesn't want to come anywhere near here because of you."

"What she told you that?" I sneered.

"Actually...yeah." I blinked. Then I heard a rustle and saw blonde hair whizz past me.

"Don't lie mindreader or I will punish you."

"And I'll kick your ass." Bella snarled at her. Jane laughed.

"Look, I just want each of them to fight me in turn and then I'll leave. Sam first."


	6. Chapter 6

**New Year's resolution: update my stories. Feel free to PM me with questions, opinions and or ideas. I'd appreciate them XD Maybe I'll even give you a shout out in my story :D Read and Review. Fight scene next. I'm not good at fight scenes so I really need your opinions.**

* * *

**Jane's P.O.V**

Sam transformed in front of me. I sighed. I walked around him pretending to be impressed while checking my nails. When I faced him again, he lunged at me and I jumped over him.

"It'll last longer than that." I heard a wolf whisper...the girl.

"Your next." I said smiling dodging an attack from Sam again. He snapped his jaws at me and I grabbed them keeping them open. He was trying to snap his mugg shut but couldn't. I closed his mouth for him and pinned him to the ground. "Bored.." And I stepped away from him. He got up, growling and then walked away. I almost wanted to kill him for turning his back to me, but since Edward was there he gave me a look.

Leah stood up and did a running start transformation, trying to catch me off guard. I side-stepped and swiveled tugging her ear as she passed, turning her back in the right direction. She swatted me with a paw, getting me to backflip and throw a lazy punch in the face. I connect and laugh, seeing how slow she is and run around her. She tries to snap me in her jaws like Sam, but fails just as he did. I run towards the forest, taunting her and laughing. She follows, not that far behind. I zip up a tree and she howls.

"Jane!" I sigh and look down at Edward. 'Why did he have to come?' "How else would you communicate with the wolves?2

"What is it Cullen?"

"Sam wants to know if there is a point to this, or if you just like taunting them." I jump from my tree, getting a growl from Leah.

"Down girl." I say as I walk by. I go back to where the dogs are and smile. None of them flinch which is disappointing. "I think I have all I need, I won't taunt you any longer." I curtsied and turned to walk away but someone touched my shoulder. My hand grabbed their wrist turning them around, twisting their arm behind them. Then I realized who it was. "What Paul?" I hissed.

"Mind letting me go so I can talk?" I slammed him to the ground.

"Talk."

"I'm in trouble for going out last night, so I really have to make up for it-"

"By following me?" He got to his feet and nodded.

"You can't, I'm busy this after noon."

"And I was busy this morning, sleeping, but got up to see is you could kick some wolf ass. I was a bit disappointed." I stared at him for a second. Then I looked in Edward and Bella's direction.

"You're not allowed to be alone." he said shrugging.

"Min-Edward..." Everyone looked at me as I used his name for once. "I need my space."

"Not just our rules, Aro's too." I blinked and took my phone out of my pocket.

_Did someone arrange for me to be stalked?_

_Aro, and ummm, not stalked, protected.-Alec_

I wanted to crush the phone, but what a waste. I looked back at Paul and smiled. He flinched a tiny bit, trying to hide it.

"Don't slow me down mutt." I ran for the forest towards my hotel room. My nice hotel room filled with music...about to be filled with that horrible wet dog smell.

**Paul's P.O.V**

She headed to her hotel room and once there she completely ignored my existence. I grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge -you'd think she'd empty it out if I came back- and sat on the bed, watching her. Not like she was acting as if I was here. She was looking in the wardrobe and pulled out some skinny's and a tube top. She lay them next to me on the bed and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Who ya callin?" she typed in a number and held it to her ear. I took a swig and stood looking around. She didn't have much, for tech and clothes. I saw something on top of the wardrobe and reached for it.

"Wisty, yeah, you okay to go out?" I pulled the...well it looked like a jewelery box down and stared at it. "Yeah, I'll meet you at the mall." I sniffed it, but got nothing, not even her scent. She walked near me and grabbed a pen from a desk and took a secretive glance at me that I noticed. Then she looked again.

"What?" I smiled. She swiped the box back and placed it in a locked draw in the desk. She went into the bathroom to change I guess. I looked in the wardrobe and saw loads of modern clothes with their tags on. A bag was at the bottom and I unzipped it. Her cloak from the first day was in there. I saw all sorts of medieval styles until I heard the door open and shut the wardrobe. She placed her clothes back in the wardrobe without making me move. I took the last swig of my beer and dropped it. She swiped it out of the air and placed it on the desk.

I arched an eyebrow as she jumped on the bed. She took out her laptop and began typing away. She was wearing different shades of blue that brought out...the green of her contacts. Her taps were really quick and I was interested in what she was typing. Two steps away from the bed she snapped it close.

"I can ignore you because you have to be here, but that doesn't mean you have to get up in my grill."

"I am a bit bored, I thought you said you were busy. At least tell me what your busy with." She opened the laptop again and typed a bit more.

"I'm sending a paperclipped email. Happy?" she closed the laptop and picked up the hotel phone. "I'm now going to hire a taxi, so I can be seen at the mall the normal way and your apparently going to come with me." I heard the dial tone end and someone speak on the other end of the phone. "Can you buzz me when a taxi comes in please?" I heard someone say Drina and then Jane hung up the phone. "I'm now going to ask you to dispose of your beer bottle and spray some air freshener to get rid of the wet dog smell, so when I come back-"

"When we come back Jane." she froze, some sort of inward battle going on. Her "green" eyes landed on me and they had torture written in them. "Unlike you, I do sleep, I won't be aware at every waking moment." She relaxed a tiny bit and tried to shrug it off by spraying more air freshener. The phone rang and she grabbed a handbag from the side of the bed that was black. I opened the door for her smiling. "Princess." I saw her flinch, which made all sorts of emotions erupt within me. Had I scared her? Was she disappointed, or impressed? Should I be more gentlemanly? We made our way down to the reception.

"See you later Drina." The desk girl said. Jane smiled at her and we got outside.

"Drina?" she chose to ignore me but I got a kick out of her alternate identity. I opened the taxi door and slid into the seat next to her.

"The mall miss?" she nodded and the guy drove off.

**Jane's P.O.V**

I hated this, the stalking, the snooping, the snide comments, the jokes. They were jokes right, I couldn't help smirking to myself in the bathroom when he gave me a puppy dog grin. God I hate that wierd feeling, the warm friendly one. In the taxi, I thought back to the time where he fought with me to try and help me. Why the hell would he do that. All of them hate me don't they? This is so confusing.

We got to the mall, I paid the cab and walked into the mall with mutt behind me. Wisty said she'd meet me in a Starbucks so I entered with the strong scent of coffee. I hated coffee ever since it was invented. I saw Wisty in the corner, her red hair was the brightest thing in the room other than a couple suits and teens. I smiled and waved, she replied with a hi and a confused look at the boy behind me.

"Sam's idea." I said as an excuse. "I hope it's okay." she nodded and gave a shy smile at dogboy. "Can you bring your coffee, I want to hit the shops before lunch.2

"Yeah."

All in all it was okay. We did mostly clothes shopping, and Wisty seemed more uplifted by mutt's jokes than I was. She smiled a lot more and they acted more casual by the end of the day. In what seemed like a miracle, at lunch, he went to the bathroom when we went into a deli.

"Don't you like him?"

"Huh?" I said not really paying attention.

"Well if your Sam's niece, you don't seem to like his boys very much. I like Paul, didn't think he would be find to hang around with, specially since Courtney." I shrugged.

"Glad he made this fun for you."

"Not that you didn't!" I laughed, as soon as Paul walked out of the door. It was a real laugh, something I didn't really do, you could tell from his face.

"I had fun Wisty, lets leave it at that. The whole stealing clothes thing was quite funny." Paul sat down at the table stealing one of Wisty's fries in the process.

"The manager guy could seriously not believe I was holding clothes for you two. He thought I might have had a younger sister of something and was making a stupid attempt at getting out of the store with clothes for her."

"Or he might have thought you were a secret drag queen." I said flipping through messages on my phone. It went weirdly silent so I looked up. Both were staring at me. "What?" Then they burst out laughing. "Seriously, what?"

"That's your first joke Jane." I widened my eyes and winked comically, making them laugh harder. My ears were blessed with Paul's laugh, which wasn't that bad. It made me want to laugh too.

* * *

**It's wierd, but I really need reviews guys. I'll try for a better update next time :P XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is sooo late but I apologize a million times! I've been having immense writers block and have been busy with exams. This chapter will be short, so sorry :P**

**New Year's resolution: update my stories. Feel free to PM me with questions, opinions and or ideas. I'd appreciate them XD Maybe I'll even give you a shout out in my story :D Read and Review. It's weird, but I really need reviews guys. I'll try for a better update next time :P XD**

* * *

Jane's P.O.V

On Thursday, I felt like I'd found a really nice girl to hang with and I was still keeping up with contacting the rest of The Volturi with Wolves activities; how they act etcetera. Wisty didn't stand up to Courtney, well obviously I was more suited to that job, but she didn't back anymore. I was proud of her.

Paul comes home with me way to often, I swear he sleeps but then sometimes I can feel him watching me. He's on the sofa and I'm on the bed doing whatever. Probably watching anime, the way I do. He has become an annoyance I have gotten used too.

School is an unnecessary task in this assignment, but I find the opportunity hard to pass up. Yes I know the foundations of learning, but women in my time had to learn in secret or not at all. Education wasn't as good as it is now either. The only thing about school that is really hard to deal with is Courtney.

Soon, they say, we will be coming to some sort of two-week vacation time or something. I will have to find some way to challenge the wolves during this time. For now, today is the last day of school.

"Ummmm Jane?"

"Yeah Wisty?"

"Well you know how today is Wednesday?" I nod, sort of annoyed that she is taking so long to ask her question. "Well, this Saturday is my birthday, I sort of forgot to tell you..."

She continued talking but I started to think about my past. Do I even remember when I was born, like really bored. I remember when I was changed, though that doesn't really matter anymore.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang around mine...Jane?"

"Yeah, yeah course." Hold up, wait, wolves. I had an idea. "After school, come over to the Cullen's house with me." She shook her head. "I don't know, would they like me?"

"Of course." This would also allow me to see how protective the wolves were...maybe I could set her up with Seth. Who knows.

* * *

We walked up the Cullen's drive. Wisty was shaking like crazy and I was laughing.

"Its not funny, I get really nervous around new people."

"You weren't nervous around me."

"That was a different situation Jane."

As soon as we step inside the door eyes are on us; the wolves on Wisty and the Cullen's on me.

"This is Wisty Mclaren." They said tiny hellos and gave her a couple of smiles. Then the Cullen's started to introduce themselves. I sat down, sort of bored with the scene. The hybrid came up to me and put her hand in mine. She showed an image of me killing Wisty. I felt like I should slap her. She let go and stared at me. I felt Edwards eyes on me. I simply shook my head no. Their accusation were now becoming more than annoying.

"It's nice to meet you all. How do you know Jane?"

"Esme and Carlisle were good friends with my parents during college." Wisty made an O shape with her mouth. I looked around wondering why only half the wolves were here.

"They're in the kitchen." Edward said. I mentally flipped him off. I tugged Wisty into the kitchen, elbowed myself in between the wolves and eyed every one of them. I held my breath as well, they all stunk like...well. I got Seth's attention and pointed at Wisty. He looked at me like I was crazy but then he looked at Wisty and got this nervous look on his face.

"This is Wisty."

"I'm Seth." she giggled and then they started small talk. I walked out of the house intending to come back and get her later. She would be fine, wouldn't even notice I was gone. I stood on the driveway, taking a second to admire the sky. I wished the stars were out...didn't I know someone who loved watching the sky every day? I wandered into the woods thinking, but not quite putting my finger on it, I left the thought alone. I'd bet it was something about my past again. I think too much about simple things I can't remember. It annoys me now that I can't remember. Simple memories but important ones, it makes me feel like half of what I am. It makes me feel weak, and one thing I am not is weak.

Paul's P.O.V

"Give me a break, you haven't asked me to do anything with my life before now."

"I think you should do something with your life instead of drinking and being a time bomb."

"Fuck off, your just pissy cause you still haven't done anything with your life after mom left."

"That may be the case but still, someone young like you should live your life." I shrug at my dad and turn the tv up. "I'm not gonna be here forever, you going to have to support yourself somehow, get a job, an actual education."

"Let me deal with my life would you."

"No! I haven't been a parent and I think-"

"Exactly, you haven't been a parent, ever since mom left I've been on my own dealing with **your** drunken ass! Where do you think I got my traits from?!"

"Don't you even think of talking to me like that!" I stood up in his face.

"What? You think that this millisecond of you being sober, you can be a fucking parent? Well piss off tough guy, you can't tell me what to do!" I walked past him and grabbed the door handle tight in my fist. "Mom left because of you, you know!" he punched me in the face. I slammed him to the floor with every ounce of strength. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me when I was young, but I knew somewhere in my anger that he would die if I continued. I ran out of my house and transformed, running for the woods. That man always made me angry. I don't mean normal angry, I mean murderous angry. Most of the time, I'm in such a rage, I have no control over what I might do.

**What do you think, tell me what should happen next. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ElizabethMooMooChoccoMilk and NeedingOhana for their awesome ideas. I really appreciate them, and will definitely include the ideas in the story. :D Anyone else, your ides are welcome :D This chapter may be a bit confusing, I'm not the utmost happy with it :P  
**

* * *

Jane's P.O.V

I listened from afar as Wisty and Seth talked; he seemed to like her enough and I knew she had a secret crush on him. I smiled to myself, feeling like one of those weird matchmaker friends who invade their single friends love life. I've been watching too much girly shows. A howl broke my thoughts. A shiver went through me; was it fear. I couldn't still be afraid of the wolves could I?

I stand up and make a decision to find out what's wrong. I race into the woods, following that dreadful smell and stop in front of a clearing. From the north I hear a growl and I see a tree break as a wolf jumps out...Paul. He's running straight towards me, but he isn't slowing down.

_...It runs towards me, ready to strike me, kill me, eat me. I am helpless..._

I fly backwards screaming. I hit a couple trees and then lie still. Whimpering fills my ear and then sniffing. Paul's wolf looms over me and I start a sort of choking in my throat. What...am I trying to cry? He whines and curls up next to me. Why do I feel so...weak? No...would the correct word be emotional. His nose searches my face, like a worried pup.

"Anger is an uncontrollable thing." He nods as if to agree.

* * *

Paul P.O.V

I didn't see her; she was an ant in my rampage, nonexistent and unimportant. I never meant to hurt her-I know vamps can't get hurt but I mean ... she screamed. Why would she scream? She was either hurt or...afraid. Afraid of me?

"Anger is an uncontrollable thing." I nod without hesitation. I nudge her, but she just lies there looking wounded. With my best effort, I coax her onto my back and get us slowly back to the Cullens. "Stop." she whispers. I stop, two steps from leaving the forest. "A human is there now, Edward will come." As soon as she utters that he does come.

"Wisty has gone into town with Seth." He stares at Jane with minimal suspicion; I growl at him. _There are things neither of us may understand. _He nods in acknowledgment. Jane hops off my back, her face a stone cold mask - this time its a grasp of emotion that puts it there. I whine at her trying to get her attention.

"I'm going to the hotel." and she was gone.

"What are you doing about her?"

_None of your damn business. _He shrugged and walked back into his house.

* * *

Jane's P.O.V

'He didn't come like I irritatingly thought. Why would I even care if he came or not? Why would he care for me?' i turned up my music loud and lay in bed. Muse was all I wanted to hear, but if I really wanted I could look out the window at the stars. For now though I'll just close my eyes and disappear into the music.

A poke make me jump up. It was him, the wolf boy who had...scared me, emotionally compromised me... I pushed him against the wall and growled.

"What are you doing here?" he tried for a smile.

"I have to look after you, remember?" I slammed him to the floor.

"I don't need anyone to look after me." I sat on the couch and crossed my legs. He stood to the side of me, just staring. I turned off the music and stared at the floor.

"Jane, when I ran into you I-" I put pain on him. He crumpled to the floor in agony fueling my anger for life and it's meaning.

"I said I didn't need looking after."

"You don't need it," he gasped, "but you want it princess." I stopped in surprise. I knelt down to hiss at him.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes stared at me so strangely. What was that I could see.

"I can see that you want someone to look after you. In the volturi you are nothing but a guard, someone to be replaced." I squeezed his neck tightly.

"You know nothing."

"Your own brother doesn't care for your well-being."

"They ordered you people to protect me-"

"But does...that mean they care for you?" I let him go, allowing him to gasp and cough. "I may not know what I'm talking about here but I do know we have something in common Jane."

"Like what?" I whispered.

"You have a sadistic nature, but there is anger inside that. I have anger too, murderous anger. I'm the most temperamental of the pack."

"You think this makes us alike!" He grabbed my arm surprising me.

"I don't really understand what I am saying right now, I'm just trying to find an excuse for me feeling this way."

"What way?!"

"I care for you." I could only stare at him. "When we fought, I helped you. When Courtney was an outright bitch I helped you. I ran into by accident, I saw your fear, your-"

"Don't you dare say that word to me!" I shook my self away from him. He stood up, his eyes piercing me.

"Jane, I just need to know what's wrong."

"Why? What brought all these emotions, to know how I feel?"

"While you were listening to music I went through your computer." 'He did what!?' "I found some sort of journal thing on there. I know, I understand how you feel-" I grabbed his neck once again and put my teeth to his throat.

"I should kill you." I should and I could do it. I opened my moth preparing to bite him...

Paul's P.O.V

I could feel her teeth on my neck; she was really going to bite me. Her moth was on my neck and I reacted by grabbing her face and kissing her.

She was soft in my hands. I hugged her to me and she didn't resist at all, almost opening up to me. It almost seemed like she was giving in to something buried inside her. I pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Jane." Her face was frozen in that mask again, she wasn't looking at me. I put my hand up to brush out of her face and she let me. "Are you mad? Are you scared?" She wouldn't answer me either so I just hugged her, making sure I didn't let her go. Making sure she knew I cared.

**What do you think? I think I've lost my touch if I'm honest. I'll try harder next time. Any ides are GREATLY welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I said I'd try again to do better so the story makes sense. Read and** review.

* * *

As a ten-year old girl, Alec and Jane lived with their father. He wouldn't care about them like a father should, so commonly she and Alec had to fend for ourselves. Always a curious girl, she would always stray away from him when they went into the woods to play.

Her father was usually drunk and it was good to get away from him; ordering them around like servants as such. She would run away to play with animals or watch dangerous beasts with their families. She was free of fear back then. Sadly there was a day when their father had come in to get them. He was angry and neither knew why. Trying to protect her, Alec took a blow to the head from him, but fell unconscious. Jane ran into the woods with him screaming and stumbling after her.

When she thought she was free of him, she hid behind a big tree to catch her breath. A growl made her realize where she was; in a forest where dangers did lurk. A pack of wolves descended on her making her scream, alerting her father who dragged her back to her brother. Ever since then, a howl or a bark has made Jane nervous.

Paul's mother and father had never got on. His dad was a drunk too, never worked and didn't care much for his wife unless for what happened in bed. He was so argumentative all the time and acting like the king of the castle. She left when he hit her the first time, leaving Paul to fend for himself. He got into fights at school, failed classes like they meant nothing. As he grew up he skipped more school, drank alcohol while dating the bitch of the century (meaning Courtney). They only broke up cause she got too...regular, whatever that means.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

Jane wouldn't move at all, she just lay in my arms staring into space. She was already dead so I immediately deleted that possibility from my brain. Her face was still in a stone mask.

"Jane?" she wouldn't look at me. "Jane? Are you okay?" She blinked, then her eyes focused on me. "What happened?"

"Wolves.." she whispered. I wasn't used to fragile things...I needed a beer or something.

"What?"

"I'm afraid of wolves. When I saw you shift at first, I was afraid."

"You acted pretty aloof when I looked." I could see the tiniest of smiles on her face. She sat up and ruffled he thick blonde hair.

"That's because I fool everyone into thinking I am the master of my emotions. Jasper is the only one who knows the truth." A phone rang and she delved into her pocket to answer it. "Hello?" Her eyes instantly flickered with something I couldn't place. She flashed with speed to the bed to sit down. "I know...I have been sending you all I have found out...They will never agree to something like that no matter what he thinks...convince them?! How do you expect me to do that?"She paced in front of my eyes with her inhuman speed. I tried to watch but got dizzy unfortunately. I took out a sprite from the fridge. "No...I won't do that..."yelling from the phone this time,"They don't trust me as it is, it's not like stealing!" She stopped abruptly and stared at me. "I had no problem doing it before, I shall just have to do it-" Edward and Alice burst in at that moment. Bella walked in looking deadly. Edward shook his head no in Jane's direction.

"Turn off the phone Jane." Alice said reaching for it. Jane sighed, crunching the phone in her hands;what was left landed in Alice's hand.

"What's going on Cullen's?" she asked.

"Alice had a vision Jane." Bella said in a no nonsense voice.

"About..." Jane sat on the couch next to me, and looked at her nails. I stared at her trying to keep up, but getting distracted by her scent.

"You helping us help the wolves."

"She does what?" I outburst. Everyone obviously ignores me.

"The Volturi want to enslave the wolves by either blackmail or something worse, right Jane?" Bella said smiling a little. I look at Jane but she's staring at the wall...avoiding my face?

"Was that what the phone call was about?" I asked her. She stayed silent refusing to look at any of us. "Jane?" I pulled her shoulder around. Her face was solemn, like every strength she had to put fear into others was gone.

"What changed her tune?"

"Shut up Bella." I heard Edward hiss at me, but I didn't care."

"I don't know about helping, that will make it worse for both of us anyway. I should just leave you to deal with whatever judgement they rain down on you." she sneered in Bella's direction too. "This may mean taking your sweet hybrid too."

Bella lunged for Jane and their brawl rolled over the coffee table right in front of me. Jane lunged for Bella's neck, and Bella scratched at Jane's clothes. I tried to grab her but she bit my hand. Edward was the one who pulled Bella off of Jane.

"What didn't you do to make them happy?" She screamed in Jane's direction.

"I did nothing wrong; Aro wants what Aro wants. Who am I to keep it from him?" Bella lunged for her again but Edward hugged her too him.

"You will help us, I've seen it. You'll do it for him." Alice said pointing at me. Then the three of them left.

Jane's P.O.V

He looked at me like the monster I was. I had nothing to say really, all I could do was stare at him. Well...pass him a beer out the fridge and then stare at him. He took a long swig, giving me the evil eyes.

"Enslave us?" I shrugged. "What's worse than that?"

"Kill people you love if you don't cooperate." He took another long drink.

"How did they think you were going to convince us to cooperate?" My eyes pierced his; I didn't have to say anything. "You are going to help us." I stood up

vamp quick. "

"Who said I was going to do that?!" He grabbed my arm quite tightly.

"I did. Your doing this for me;Alice saw that much." I stared at him in awe.

"Just because you kiss me, you expect much do you?" his grip tightened. His body trembled, what I know was him trying to control his shifting. His face inched closer to mine.

"You stink you know."

"You didn't think about that when you kissed me back."

"I did not-" his kiss was shaky and forced, but I melted into again nevertheless. It was short, precise and to the point.

"That prove it?" he dragged me out the door, through the lobby and outside.

"Where are we going?" He didn't even stop.

"To the wolf pack."


End file.
